Unbelievable Circumstances
by UnconsciouslyReading
Summary: The past can hardly be forgotten, certainly not when new problems keep popping up. Just when Hermione thought she would have one normal year, she gets hit with a life altering-person. Draco isn't any better at handling problems, especially while he's under the Veela influence. They'll need a whole lot of guidance, especially with the new threat amidst.
1. Prologue

It was early September; the train would soon be arriving. Minerva stood at the gates looking over her beloved school; she grimaced. She had a knowing feeling that despite the clear sunny skies that shined above, the year would be anything but cheery. A younger looking, tan woman, dressed in bright colors stood next to her. Seeming to notice the older woman's expression she sighed.

"Come on Minerva, it's a new ye'r. A _better _ye'r," she emphasized," Let's leave the trouble of the past there, in the past!"

The older woman's expression lightened a bit as she spoke, "you're absolutely right Aida. Let's go, there is still much to do before they arrive."

"Of course," Aida smiled as they began to walk to the doors that waited before them.

.

Meanwhile on the Hogwarts Express Hermione was adjusting her Head Girl badge for the umpteenth time since she put her robes on only minutes ago.

"Ginny do you think Hogwarts is going to be fully repaired?"

The redhead pulled her gaze from the window. "I don't think any amount of magic could restore it completely, especially after the battle."

"Well, you never _do _know" said a voice being muffled by the door to the compartment.

Hermione opened the door to the compartment. "Luna you can't be so naïve to believe that the last years can just be forgotten. Can you?" The blonde sat and thought for a moment, before replying in an airy voice.

"I don't see it as being naïve but rather… hopeful. We don't need to forget it but we do need to move on from it."

"She's right 'Mione, if we don't move forward we'll be stuck in this rut all our lives which I don't see as the best solution."

The three girls all shared a small smile, seeming to agree to move forward this school year. Soon beginning to discuss the new possibilities the year will bring.

.

In another compartment further down the train sat a boy with pale bond hair, struggling to accept the same conclusion.

Seeing the boy's contorted face, a Slytherin named Blaise Zabini spoke. "Draco, mind telling me why your face looks like you were hit by a slug-eating hex?" Draco glared back at the tan boy and remained silent. "Is it what your mum said before you got on the train?"

At this the boy turned as pale as the hair on his head. He wondered if he should trust his best friend with such information and if so how to word it. Fortunately his thoughts were interrupted by the train's whistle blowing, signaling their arrival to the infamous school.

A giant or should I say _half-giant _man stood in the middle of a sea of children, giving directions and corralling all the new, small children. All the students, having already gone through this process a hundred times went onto the carriages that would take them to their repaired school.

* * *

Back in the great hall everyone sat as in silence as an elderly women withered by war approached the podium. She looked out over the students, new and old. The older ones were heavily masked with stoic faces, dark circles and scars. She frowned a bit realizing how much the war had truly aged them. Snapping out of it, she plastered on a smile. She couldn't think about it now.

"Students it is my greatest pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts, you may call me Professor McGonagall. I will be taking over Professor Dumbledore's place as Headmaster. "At the reminder of their former headmaster's death everyone's face sunk. How could they forget the strange, cheery, wise old man that led them the past years?

The headmaster spoke "I guess it's fitting before I continue, that I thank all of you who helped in the war. It's thanks to you that we could all be here today. But I ask one thing of you."

All the students began to murmur questions, and held curious glances. What now?

"Please leave all prejudices, pain, and regrets behind. Let this year be a new beginning, for new friendships and new experiences." The students began to clap and nod in agreement before McGonagall continued, "thank you. Now we have some new staff members this year as well as some former ones teaching."

The headmaster continued the introductions, then sorting, before finally coming to an end and instructing each house to follow their prefect back to their common room.

Hermione walked up to Professor McGonagall to ask where the head dorms would be.

"Ah of course Ms. Granger, I nearly forgot! Come follow me." The headmaster said as she led Hermione to a room at the very end of the eighth floor.

The painting bore a woman that wore a golden dress and placed silver stars into her own sky.

McGonagall cleared her throat, "hello Irene, the password is 'nettogroft sap'." The door opened revealing a huge common room.

There were pearl white walls with a mixture of silver and gold accents. Two long windows were placed on opposite sides of the room and were delicately shaped by soft royal blue curtains. On the back wall, two staircases were separated by an enormous bookshelf. Hermione thought it was as if someone had read her mind. However there was one question that seemed to bug her.

"Professor," the curious Head Girl asked, "Who is the Head Boy? "Has he arrived yet?"

"Well you see Ms. Granger; the original Head boy has declined the position so I have been hastily searching for his replacement." McGonagall saw Hermione tense up and begin to wring her hands, "Rest assured Ms. Granger it had nothing to do with you. His replacement will be here tomorrow, in the meantime get some sleep."

Hermione sighed in relief. After the two witches said their goodbyes Hermione walked up the left staircase for a well-deserved rest.

McGonagall was back in her office pacing as a witch in bright colors stood beside her leaning on a desk.

"Minerva, relax just because the Hufflepuff refused to be head boy doesn't mean you have to create a hole in the floor." Aida said, giggling at the elderly witch's worry.

"I would think it would be quite reasonable, seeing as he and Longbottom has declined, and that I haven't picked anyone to take the place! Everyone has been a remarkable help in the war, but there isn't a boy that I think would uplift the houses or create a sense of unity among any of them."

Aida pursed her lips, and tapped a random paperweight against her head.

"I've been watching the returning 7th years and have taken a curiosity to one of them. I think he'll be perfect for your Head Boy, and if anyone has been affected the most by the war it's him." A smirked graced her face as she finished, "I believe his name was Draco".

Professor McGonagall's eyes grew wide. However after a few minutes of the witch mulling it over her face returned to normal.

"Alright it might not have been my number one choice, but he does fit the criteria." Aida clasped her hands and began to squeal in excitement "Let's hope that this works, all I want for the future of Hogwarts is for the past rivalries to be forgotten."

* * *

Before the war, the Malfoy name was highly respected. However if anyone were to look at the once arrogant prat that is the heir of that name, they would be thoroughly confused. How could this shell of a man, have once been thought so highly of? The paled haired boy trudged the Hogwarts halls with slumped shoulders, sticking to the shadows, in hopes of barely being noticed.

His plans failed as the Headmistress stopped him in the halls. "Mr. Malfoy please come with me back to my office, we have much to discuss".

Other than his raised brow, he kept a stoic look. "Mind telling what we're discussing Professor?" he asked but was left unanswered seeing as the Headmistress was already down the hall. He quickened his pace and the two finally arrived.

"Please Sit." He picked a comfortable looking red chair opposite of her as she continued.

"You see every year we have a Head Boy and Head Girl; this year both of the original Head Boys I had offered the position to have declined. You have been recommended by one of our new staff. I think you're a fine choice; it will help boost your house's name and house unity while we're at it." She stated, waiting for his reply with a small grin.

"Professor I don't want to be Head Boy." As these words left Draco's mouth McGonagall's expression shifted faster than the seconds on a clock.

"And why not?"

"I hardly think I'm as worthy as Potter or Weasel bee- ehem Wesley would be. Hell anyone would be better, even Longbottom!"

"Mr. Malfoy you can't-

"Seamus, Dean, any of the Golden Gryffindor's' would –

"I understand that you may think that but-

Draco was giving his famous smirk tenfold by now; he might as well have some fun in this rut. "Hell the Bloody Barron or that ghastly cat that roams Hogwarts would be just-

" CAN YOU WOULD KINDLY SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND STOP YOUR REMARKS SO I MAY CONTINUE?" At this Draco stopped, and began staring at the upset Professor, waiting for her to continue.

"Thank you," she murmured "now as I was saying I understand that you might not be ideal choice for obvious reasons, but it has come to my attention that this would be an excellent chance for your house –and you as well—to diminish the _dark _reputation." Draco raised an eyebrow at this.

"Malfoy once you leave here you're on your own. You can always seek my guidance, but you will be left to repair the damage you're name has brought. What better way than to fix your relationship with your peers? Perhaps be seen as a leader? "She inquired.

Draco drummed his nails against his lap, and considered everything that the old witch had said. She had made a valid point; if he ever wanted to be considered a decent wizard, he only had one choice. "Fine," he said reluctantly, "I'll be the Head Boy."

"Fantastic! Now here's a bag of all the things you'll need, along with the password to your room. It's at the end of the eighth floor can't miss it." Draco meekly accepted the bag and headed back towards the halls.

It was just about noon, so Draco decided to skip lunch in the great hall and check out his new living quarters. After saying the password, Draco climbed through the portrait and surveyed his new home. It was certainly bigger than the typical common room. His favorite part would be the small fire place stuck in the corner, surrounded by a sofa and arm chairs. He had admired the book case that stood on the back wall; it would make any Ravenclaw squeal. He took a guess and walked up the left staircase to what he hoped would be his bedroom.

It was a mahogany door with a Golden "H", curiously, he opened the door. It was completely decorated in pictures of the Golden Trio, newspaper articles with different Hogwarts events in the past 7 years, and several muggle objects scattered about. He wondered what stalker or fan would have this much of the trip scattered in the room. Then, it hit him.

Just like that he bolted out of her room and shut the door in the blink of an eye; he could slap himself for being so daft. After hastily running up the _other_ staircase, he found all his stuff had already been sent and put the bag down. He grabbed his school supplies and headed to his next class.

* * *

As soon as Hermione entered the class she was met with clouds of green and pink. As she coughed she began to hear trumpets, and then realized it was muggle Jazz music. It seemed…chaotic yet… exciting. Gasps and giggles and other students came in, began to harmonize with the music. It gave off an air of the Wesley's Joke Shop. Once everyone was seated a beautiful tan woman, who looked to be in her late twenties, stood at the front and silenced the commotion.

"Hello class!" She exclaimed, with a hint of an accent no one could really place. "My name is Professor Zimbaya" as she spoke her name, the words took form in purple smoke above her head. "Now I realize you lot have been through _a lot_; death, destruction, depression all of that horrible stuff," her tone seemed to change into a more somber than before. "I'm not saying it's easy to just move on, but I'm hoping to give you a place where we can focus on something differ'nt something more fun…potions."

Despite the silence, everyone's mind was running wild.

Her tone went back to easy going with quickness. "We'll be making an airborne gas commonly known as giggle gas. It's somewhat of an anesthetic. Since you're all seventh years; the ingredients are on your tables, the instructions on the board, and so on. I'll play some music and you lot get started!" Jazz music played once again, and soon after, the teens relaxed.

Hermione was the first one to finish. Professor Z walked up to Hermione's cauldron and examined its content. It was mist-like purple liquid just like the book said. "Does it work?" the professor asked with a smile playing on her face.

"I assume it would I followed the book's instructions exactly as told."

"Of course, but does it work?" Hermione was confused, she did the potion correctly, that she was sure. "Let's test it!" Hermione gasped as the professor flicked her wand at the potion and the purple mist filled the air.

Not soon after Ginny busted out laughing, then Dean, then Neville, even some of the Slytherins began laughing. Soon the class was filled with different laughs and giggles.

"Ms. Granger, I think you put too much giggle juice in your potion and not enough Caribbean calming petals." The Professor wheezed. "Not to worry it should wear off soon. We only have five minutes left. Class dismissed!" The students cheered and began stumbling out of the classroom into the hallways.

* * *

**Sneak Peek at next Chapter:**

"She's mad! Doesn't she know that we can't possibly be near each other? Why didn't you decline?" Hermione screeched.

"I did at first," his voice grew quieter at each word. "Now, now I just can't."


	2. Chapter 1: How?

**A/N: I hope you guys like this fic, starts off slowly getting into the swing of things, don't worry though. Won't torture you- not purposely. Ah well, with our further ado-**

* * *

**Chapter 1: How?**

After two more classes Hermione headed back to her dorm to clean up a bit before her house mate arrived. After a thorough disinfecting spell, she trotted up the stairs to finish her Arithmacy homework for the next week. It was a good hour before she heard the portrait swing open and someone come up the stairs.

"Hello? Are you the Head Boy? I'm Hermione Granger," she sprinted down the stairs excited to meet them, "It's nice to meet-" as she walked into the common room her eyes were greeted with the last person she'd expect "...you." Without missing a beat Hermione pulled out her wand and marched toward him.

Draco slightly shocked, frantically searched for his wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" She shouted.

The spell hit him just after he casted his protection charm. She continued to slice through his shield, striking spell after spell; as soon as his shield began cracking, she casted them faster. Her anger fueled her magic, making it more destructive; making _her _more destructive. She kept going, putting her all into the spells– not baring it a second thought. He would try to fire back a spell, but she would always move right before.

Each minute made her arm seem heavier. She grew weary, and seeing the chance, he took it. In a split second Draco brought the shield down and pointed his wand at the furious witch, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

She gasped as her wand flew across the room. He sped toward her and held his wand to her neck. Both were breathing heavily, having not dueled with anyone in a while. Then. the two stood there in silence. Neither one dared to move. Hermione, despite being at a disadvantage, glowered at him. Draco's eyes were dead set on hers, his nostrils flailed and jaw clenched.

Hermione's gears began turning and in one motion she swung her fist.

Draco stumbled backwards colliding with the couch. Seeing the boy stumble back she retrieved her wand and turned to face him. They stood again, this time _both_ of their wands were pointed at each other. Hermione would never want to back down, nor would she dare to break their stand still, but she needed an explanation.

"How" she spat.  
"McGonagall made me."  
She squinted at him, and tried to search his face for any lies. "Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"You DO know. Tell me how the bloody hell you of all people became Head Boy!"

"I don't know! Something about," Draco scowled and furrowed his brows, "...house unity and redemption for Slytherins."

Draco would never openly admit to something he didn't want to, Hermione Granger or not. What he said was true, however Draco purposely left out the reason he _chose _to accept—his future was at stake. He needed to restore the bridges he and his family burned.

"She's mad! Doesn't she know that we can't possibly be near each other? Why didn't you decline?" Hermione all but screeched.

"I did at first but… Now I can't."

She seemed a bit surprised at that reply, nevertheless she scoffed. "This can't work, we'll kill each other."

"Well"–-he shrugged and seemed to summon that arrogant façade he used to bear— "better you than me".

Hermione started taking several steps toward him, wand still up. "You are so full of-"

"Careful Granger," Draco gripped his wand tighter, "don't get too close".

Hermione glared at the arrogant boy, and with a small swish sent his wand flying into her hand. Draco's eyes grew, he had nothing to protect him and the crazy witch still hadn't lowered her wand. Hermione got closer to him, barely a foot away. Draco was pressed against the couch; he raised his chin high- but tried to limit his movements.

"If you _ever_ raise your wand at me again... You _will_ regret it."

He opened his eyes his to look at the witch; her eyes were lit up like flames, the amber of brown dead set on him. She seemed to dare him to say something. When he remained silent, she threw his wand onto a couch and turned. She walked all the way back to her room with a stoic expression, not giving Draco a second glance.

Draco should've been quaking in his shoes, he should have been panicking, but he remained in his place still. Then he remembered the reason why he came and began stressing out. The witch wanted to kill him, and he hadn't exactly responded the best way either. He hated her, no he _despised_ her; the perfect Gryffindor Princess. She couldn't even let him explain properly now could she?

Soon he headed back to his room as well. It would be death but he had to make amends with her if he wanted anything to work out.

Both could hardly sleep that night, their heads full of questions and assumptions. How on earth would the year go on?

* * *

Draco rose early the next morning. He had a plan; he wasn't sure how well it would work out, but a plan none the less. The dorm was equipped with a mini kitchen, so the wizard decided to attempt an apology. It took all his power to not poison the bint. He heard shuffling down the stairs as he finished pouring the cup. The same cold expression was worn across Hermione's face; he took in a deep breath.

"Morning I made you... well here," Draco pointed awkwardly to the cup on a small table. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, pointed her wand at the cup and made it explode. "Well that's rude. I assumed even you had basic manners Granger."

She grit her teeth, it was much too early for these things. "What are you playing at Malfoy?"

Draco sighed; he knew this would be tough, but grin and barrette. "Look Granger, let's be honest, the decisions everyone made during the war... they were... chaotic. Some of us didn't make the right ones. In the end everyone understood who the real enemy was... and as much as we loathe each other... We know the real enemy was Voldemort and his vile followers."

"-Which you were a part of! How dare you stand there and act like you had no part in it! So many lives were lost and you did nothing!"

"What did you expect me to do?" His voice rose to the same level as his irritation began seeping through his words. "Join Dumbledore's army? Would you have even accepted me? No, you know would not have. Saint Potter has been against me since first year! Not one of you lot would've trusted me."

"You could have told Dumbledore!" She shouted, gesturing frantically. "You could have broken the cabinet! You could've... You could've-"

"Could've done what Granger?" He interrupted. "Voldemort and his followers were in my _home_. I was doomed from the start, just face it! I have." She felt the atmosphere shift as Draco's eyes became glossy. "They were in my home... He had my parents... He tortured them, tortured me! And you expected me to just turn and walk away? Well sorry Granger not everyone is a Golden Gryffindor."

Hermione stared at him for a long time. She didn't know what to say. She had pitied him for some of the decisions he was forced to make, but she hadn't know for sure what had happened, until now. She looked at the broken wizard in front of her. His skin was a sickly pale, not as bad as it was in their 6th year, but still horrible. "I'm- Malfoy, I'm sorry you had to go through that..."

"Don't pity me. I don't need to be pitied by a-"

"I do not pity you, but I am forgiving you. You did help us twice during all of this... even if you didn't really have a choice..." Hermione stared at the ground shuffling her feet. "So, I'm deciding to forgive you."

He scrunched his brows and took a step back. "Do you suppose-"

"Hold on Malfoy. We hated each other for_ so_ long. I can forgive your decisions in the war but I will not forget the way you treated me. The horrid way you spoke and strutted around, calling me awful names. Voldemort didn't make you do _that. _It was your own choice. So...I will not forget."

Draco's shoulders slumped, as he recalled those times. "That's fair but-"

"I will not _forget_ but I did _forgive_. So I will agree to be civil. Civil is where I draw the line though." The boy simply nodded his head.  
"Okay."  
"Okay."

The two shook their hands and went their separate ways to begin their day at Hogwarts, both silently agreeing to avoid each other as much as possible.

And as luck would have it, after the conversation with Hermione, Draco began to feel a bit woozy. He decided to stay in the dorm for the first class.

.

.

In the great hall sat a red head with her jaw dropped practically to the floor as her best friend told her the surprising exchange she had gone through. "I can't believe you're sharing a common room with the ferret! Ron and Harry would practically turn purple if they knew!"

"Well they don't yet Ginny and I don't intend to tell them unless it becomes a problem, which I highly doubt after our conversation."

"That was a conversation? You practically hexed him a million times! What I would have given to see that!"

"He had a protection spell up." Hermione fiddled with her fingers. "It's not like he was unarmed..."

"Still, the Gryffindor Princess and the Silver Slytherin, together as Head Boy and Head Girl. The world has gone mad" she said with the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Don't be so dramatic. We've just agreed to act civil toward each other. If he so even makes one foul comment I will not hesitate to hex him."

"I guess," Ginny sighed. "But it might be nice having him around." Hermione laughed, "hey maybe you could change him. Plus you have to admit...when he's not scowling he doesn't look half bad."

Hermione gasped at her friend's remark. This is the evil loathsome little cockroach that attacked them every year. He was a Death Eater! The red head smirked and continued, just to annoy her friend.

Luna skipped over to a very shocked brunette and an extremely pleased red head. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Just the attractive characteristics of the one and only Draco Malfoy," Ginny mused.

"Despite being horrid he does have very nice eyes, and that whole mysterious brooding thing going for him." Luna airily added.

"You both have lost your minds! I'm going to class" Hermione huffed and spun on her heals toward the doors.  
"In denial" Ginny chided.  
"Yup."

.

.

Back at the Heads Dorm Draco was lying on the couch clutching his stomach wincing in pain. Sweat began to trickle down his flushed face. "I need to get to the hospital wing", he poor boy struggled to get up at first, but slowly made his way out the portrait.

He managed to avoid the majority of the student body on his journey. However he completely missed the person sifting through their bag walking toward him. As his body slammed against her bag he crashed onto the floor and let out hiss as he clutched the sides of his body.

"Oh no, are you ok?" Hermione said as she watched the boy crash onto the ground. She saw his famous pale hair and paused. "Malfoy" she called. "Malfoy," she repeated. "Can you hear me?" After hearing no response from the distraught boy, levitated him up and began speeding toward the hospital wing.

She burst through the doors. "Madam Pomphrey? Something's wrong with Malfoy!"

"Ms. Granger what are- oh no." The nurse stopped as she analyzed the situation. "Just set him down on the cot I'll handle it from here."

Hermione did as the nurse said and stepped back, never taking her eyes of the pale blonde boy. "Is he going to be alright? What exactly is wrong? I bumped into him on my way to class and he could barely move without wincing." As Madam Pomphrey ran a diagnostic spell she struggled to maintain her composure.

"Oh don't worry Ms. Granger you can go back to class, it's probably some stomach bug. But before you go can you go get the Headmistress for me?" Hermione nodded and bolted out the door.

As the griffin spun Hermione composed herself and walked into the office. "Professor, the nurse needs you."

"Hello Miss Granger" the headmistress greeted from her seat. "Why am I needed in the hospital wing?"

"Madam Pomphrey didn't say. I just dropped off Malfoy who seemed to be in excruciating pain. She said it might've just been a stomach bug."

"Very well Miss Granger please head back to class, I will be on my way." Right after the young witch left McGonagall quickly got up from her seat and hustled to the hospital wing.

* * *

**Sneak Peek at next chapter: **

His eyes were extremely dilated, practically black! She took her hand off his eyelid and went to grab her books, but when she tried, she couldn't. Her hand seemed to be stuck to Draco Malfoy's.


	3. Chapter 2: No Thanks

**A/N: I'm sorry this took a bit longer than expected, but please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When she arrived she was met with a frantic Madam Pomphrey desperately searching for potions and elixirs. "Oh! Minerva thank goodness you're here" the nurse exclaimed.

"What seems to be the problem with Mr. Malfoy?" she asked. She glanced at the cot to the right of her. The boy was tossing over and over.

The nurse began wringing her hands as she spoke. "It seems as though he's going through some sort of transformation. I ran diagnostic spells and nothing! Just growing pains and rapid blood flow."

McGonagall walked over to the pale, sweating boy and reached out to examine his face. The second her palm touched his skin she winced and quickly pulled back her hand. "Why, he's burnin' up! Do you know when this started?"

The nurse thought for a second, "I believe Ms. Granger brought him in after she bumped into him. She said he was scrunching in pain."

"I have my suspicions, but I can't confirm until his transformation is over. Until then giving him pain numbing and anti-inflammatory potions."

.

.

.

Back in the Heads' common room Hermione was slightly worried about Malfoy, but more curious than anything. So she did what she did best and headed to the library after dinner. She huffed when she realized she needed a current update on him to accurately diagnose him. She grabbed books on illnesses, spells, and transformations and shoved them into her back before she left.

As she entered the hospital wing she heard a loud cry followed by heavy breathing and rushed over to the source. "Madam Pomphrey?" Hermione called._ No response._

With no sign of the nurse anywhere, Hermione grabbed her books and laid them out next to Draco's cot. He had no warts, boils or tails, so she ruled out curses. She needed to see his eyes to rule out transformations, but couldn't go near him as he tossed and turned. Concluding that the nurse forgot to give him pain numbing potion, the young witch distributed it to him herself. She gently lifted up his chin and poured the potion into his mouth. He calmed instantaneously.

She leaned over the cot to examine his eyes and absentmindedly placed her hand on his to steady herself. She gently lifted his eyelid and gasped. His eyes were extremely dilated, practically black! She took her hand off him and went to grab her books, but when she tried, she couldn't. Her hand seemed to be stuck to Draco Malfoy's.

Well it wasn't stuck, but his grip was tremendous. "Malfoy! Let. Go." she whispered. Hermione was practically yanking her hand by now, but to no avail. "Please?" she asked desperately.

Still nothing, even if she stunned him there was no way she could free her wrist from his tight grip. She'd just have to wait for him to wake up. She sat on the floor and used one hand to continue reading. It definitely was a transformation based on his eyes. Now she just had to figure out what.

She was close to narrowing down to about five creatures until she realized how late it was. She began to worry and slightly panic about her problem at hand. She started biting her nails and fumbling with the hem of her skirt, that is, until she was soon surrounded by a comforting aroma. She yawned and tried looking for the source, it was intoxicating. The smelled seemed to fuzz her mind and push away all her worry. She stopped fighting and succumbed to the heavenly scent.

* * *

Hermione was woken up by the stubborn light shining through the windows. She got up from the floor and began rubbing out all the knots in her neck from the position she fell asleep in. As the dazed witch looked to her side she noticed the sleeping boy lying on the cot. Seeming to remember the past events she snatched her hand from him and began packing up her things.

She had lots of researching to do, starting with that scent. It was still present in the room, but faint. The bright witch quickened her pace to make one stop at the library before heading back to her dorm. She didn't have any classes today so she dove into studying.

.

.

While in her dorm she scattered books all over the common room about different creatures the ill boy could be. After about an hour she heard a knock on her door. "Hermione? It's me, Ginny! I noticed you weren't at breakfast and brought you food!" Ginny shouted past the portrait door.

"You can let her in Irene."

Ginny leapt through the portrait and wasn't the slightest bit shocked at the sight before her. "Need help?"

"Yeah if you'd like, I already sorted them. The pile on the left is useless, the one in the middle might be helpful and the one on the right needs to be sorted" she replied.

"Okay, but mind telling me what it is we're looking for?"

Hermione threw a book across the room in Ginny's general direction. "Yesterday Malfoy collapsed in pain and I took him to the nurse, but when I arrived the daft dimbo told me it was a stomach ache! A stomach ache can you believe it! As if I would buy that…" Ginny hopped onto the nearest chair while she let her vent. "Anyways I went to the library to do some research on the symptoms like normal and narrowed it down to five causes."

Hermione recounted the past events to Ginny. When she finished, the red head looked puzzled. "Did you ever find out what that scent was?"

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, "no I didn't, but it was very calming. It kind of felt like a big, warm, hug. Like the kind you get when you're little, after you've scraped your knee."

Ginny nodded her head, seeming to understand the oddly specific analogy. "What did it smell like?"

"It kind of smelled sweet. Like caramel from an old candy shop."

Ginny raised an eyebrow "Do you think it came from Malfoy?"

"What? No of course not, there's no way." Hermione scoffed.

"If it did it would narrow it down to only 4 types of creatures! 'Mione don't shake your head, listen! If Malfoy _is_ transforming into something don't you want to know what it is? Aren't you curious?"

The brunette witch pouted. "Of course I want to know what it is. But it was such a nice smell. I'd hate for it to come from a foul Malfoy." She was practically scowling at the thought.

She shushed Hermione's thought. "Don't worry your pretty little head. You can't help it if you're attracted to Malfoy's scent, even if he is a creature" Ginny teased.

"Ugh. Not funny."

.

.

.

Back in the hospital wing the Professor was pacing about and the room was filled with panic. Draco had still not woken up and while he was no longer flailing about, he was still squirming and sweating; which is precisely the scene Professor Zimbaya walked in on.

"Hello Minerva, Poppy, what's going on?"

The two older witches turned toward her, and while McGonagall stayed composed, the nurse was still frantic. "It would seem as though Mr. Malfoy has begun to transform and is still unconscious but we have no idea why. Mrs. Malfoy has neglected to reply to our letters."

Zimbaya walked over to where the said boy lay and began examining him. "I see," she hummed. "He'll be fine but won't wake up for another day. I'll begin brewing potions for him… It seems the young Malfoy is a maturing Veela."

Madam Pomphrey gasped "Oh you're absolutely right; the silver blonde hair and fair complexion that's practically glowing now. Not to mention the high temperature fever… how didn't I see it before?"

"Back home I came across several of them. They're a little different; more tan and colorful," she mused. "However, based on the symptoms he's experiencing and the glowing he's a veela just the same."

"But what caused the transformation to occur, and why now?"

"I assume that he turned 18 this year, and has established physical contact with his mate." Professor Zimbaya's tone became stern. "Headmistress it is imperative that the Malfoy boy find his mate and dey establish a bond in time, otha wise the poor boy will cease to live."

McGonagall's lips pressed into a thin line. she huffed, "Is there any way we could figure out who his mate is?"

The potion's teacher bit her lip and tapped the side of her face in thought. "I mean there's always Amortentia, but that would require _us_ to know what his scent would be."

All this was frustrating the already grey haired witch. "Is there any chance you could brew an adaption of it? One that maybe Mr. Malfoy could take to discover his mate?"

"That's not necessary Minerva. Veela have enhanced abilities that allow them to find their mates easily. Since he has already begun the process, that means he has met his mate and is likely someone in the school."

Madam Pomphrey groaned "That doesn't help. That's quite-

"useless"

"amusing"

The headmistress pursed her lips at the younger witch who smiled nervously. "I'll get started on tha veela potions" She said hurriedly and made her way toward the door.

* * *

The day went by rather fast, and Hermione and Ginny decided to stop by the hospital wing to test out some theories to what the young Malfoy might be.

"Got the snapdragons?"

"Yup."

"Gurdyroot?"

"Check."

"Even the Bat-thorn?"

"OF COURSE I brought the bat-thorn. What do you take me for? Ron?" The two young witches giggled as they opened the doors to their new discovery.

Malfoy was calm while lying on the cot today. Whatever he was transforming into was all most complete. He had grown a bit since the first night, he was now about six two and his shoulders were broad. He still had a slender frame, and his skin was still fair but it seemed… different. It seemed…pure. It was practically glowing! The girls walked closer the unconscious boy. Hermione stretched out a hand and delicately reached to touch a piece of hair strewn across his face.

"Wow he has nice hair" Hermione whispered. It was beautiful, the pale blond seemed to have strands of gold scattered through it. She was practically hypnotized, until she heard Ginny call her name.

She coughed when she realized she had been staring. "Yes?"

"Ready to get started?"

"mmhm"

Ginny began to take out the random objects and plants to begin their testing. After seeing if certain plants caused certain reactions, the girls had it narrowed down to three creatures. Unfortunately, these creatures had very little information about them. Hermione huffed, disappointed, at having not figured out what creature the arrogant boy was.

"At least we have it narrowed down to three." The brown haired witch pursed her lips still not satisfied. "Look; he's either a selkie, veela, or some form of leshy. You can just go back to the library for books specifically on those later. It's getting late we better get going."

Ginny left first to go to her dorm before curfew while Hermione finished picking up the scattered material. She was half way to the door when she heard Draco Malfoy stirring.

"mm-mate" Draco mumbled.

"What? Ate what Malfoy?" Hermione began taking steps toward him.

"Find… need" The mumbling was starting to irritate Hermione. She scooted closer to the boy; her ear was inches from him.

"For merlin's sake Malfoy speak up what do you need!" The witch shouted in a hushed tone. However as she said this she was struck with the same enchanting scent. "No, no, I – can't –sleep" She breathed and drifted off as she fell on the transforming creature.

.

.

.

Professor McGonagall was speeding through the hallways. Draco Malfoy was due to wake up any moment. To say she was shocked when she walked in would be an understatement. Hermione Granger was asleep, lying on the boy she'd hated for seven years.

"Must have- been the- pheromones," panted Professor Zimbaya; who had just rushed through the doors. She had seen McGonagall heading to the hospital wing and practically sprinted to catch up to her.

Just as McGonagall was about to ask who she should wake first, Draco began to stir. He stretched his arms and yawned as if he had woken up from a nap and not a three day coma. He noticed something heavy on his chest and scowled. "Oi! Get off of me" he said as he attempted to shove the sleeping witch. This caused her to snuggle closer to him and lazily mumble angry replies. The Headmistress snickered quietly as the pale boy blushed profoundly, but the professor held a calculative expression.

"Minerva would you mind levitating Miss Granger to her dorm, I'm afraid I don't know where it is. This would give me some time to update Mr. Malfoy on the situation as well."

"Of course Aida" she replied and began levitating the sleeping Head Girl out the doors.

"What's going on? Who are you? Why am I-" Draco began flooding her with questions. The professor silenced them with a flick of her hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am Professor Zimbaya, tha new potions instructar. Before you ask more questions, do you know what a veela is?" Draco nodded his head. "Good, I assume not much though? I'll lend you some books later. For now know they are very sweet, romantic creatures that live to satisfy their mate; which you'll need to find soon. You have about a ye'r."

Assuming she was done, Draco took a deep breath in and shouted "HOWTHEHELLAMIAVEELA? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MATE?HOW THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO FIND HER? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I ONLY HAVE A YEAR?"

* * *

**Sneak Peek: **

"I was trying to call her an ugly, good for nothing, retched-" he gagged before he could finish the last of his words. The professor snickered. "Why are you laughing?"

"There's a slight possibility that this is due to your inheritance."

_**More Dramione to come ;)**_


End file.
